herofandomcom-20200223-history
Liebea Palesch
Liebea Palesch (RKS008 Acht) is a heroine from Rosenkreuzstilette who is the younger sister of Karl Palesch, an agent of the RKS Intelligence division. She is voiced by Eruru Takeda. Appearance Liebea is a young girl wearing a long lime green robe with detached sleeves that exposes her shoulders and the area of her body above her chest. She has long, messy pink hair and light blue eyes, and wears pieces of jewelry on her forehead and around her wrists. Her loincloth has a light blue cross sewn on it, and she wears light blue shoes. In some cutscenes in Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel, her shoes appear to be enlarged and recolored brown, and in the ending of Freudia Neuwahl's story, her robe appears to be altered, with her detached sleeves leaving more of her upper arms bare as well as appearing to wear a green scarf. Personality Liebea is a peaceful, compassionate young girl who adores flowers. She loves her brother Karl very much and thus is willing to do anything for his sake. She, like all pacifists, absolutely loathes violence, but unfortunately for her, she has trouble controlling her powers and thus avoids using them whenever possible. Abilities Liebea wields the magical ability Liebessturm, which lets her manipulate the weather. She can create a wind that pushes targets around and can conjure rainstorms and tornadoes. The time she takes to unleash a rainstorm takes a bit, but the results can be devastating. Her other abilities include Liebesmagneto, which lets her fire magnets, and Liebesfunke, which lets her fire sparks of energy as well as pink bullets. Role Rosenkreuzstilette Liebea was approached by Graf Michael Sepperin, who told her that the Holy Empire had taken Karl captive, and that it was hopeless to pray for his safe return. She, like Spiritia Rosenberg, refused to take part in the rebellion, and for that, she, being a pacifist through and through, was imprisoned in the research tower by him in order to avoid her becoming an obstacle, though he remorsefully felt that such a talented young Magus would've made a fine addition to RKS's rebellion's cause. Tia found Liebea at the top of the tower and was determined to rescue her. However, Liebea refused to come with her, believing there was no hope for Karl. Tia said that Karl wasn't a soldier and therefore the Empire shouldn't do anything to him. Shocked at what Tia had to say, Liebea accused her of siding with the Empire and began crying uncontrollably. Tia managed to calm her down through a fight, reassuring her by saying that Karl would be alright and that they would look for him together, to Liebea's sad relief. Liebea eventually learned that what Sepperin had said to her was a lie, and that Karl was actually imprisoned by Iris, who had her father imprison him for her. She supported Tia during the final battle against Iris, and after Tia's victory, she returned home and happily reunited with Liebea and the rest of RKS. Rosenkreuzstilette Grollschwert Grolla Seyfarth found Liebea at the top of the research tower, asking her if she was taking part in RKS's coup against the Empire. She said she was against it but couldn't leave the tower out of belief that there was no hope to pray for Karl's safe return. Grolla voiced that no one knew if he was dead or alive, to which Liebea responded by saying that she wasn't strong like her and that her heart was tearing itself to shreds. Once Liebea started crying uncontrollably, Grolla fought her and got her to calm down through victory, saying that her power wasn't meant to be an outlet for her despair. Grolla said that she was going to deal with Iris, and told Liebea to pull herself together. Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel Freudia meets "Liebea" at a snowy desert during her quest to inform the others at RKS of the Schwarzkreuz as well as Tia's disappearance. "Liebea" appears to be emotionless, causing Freu to suspect something wrong about her. She tells Strudel, who doesn't quite get what's going on, not to approach her as she fights "Liebea" and defeats her, exposing her as a clone of her, which confirms her suspicions. Ruu asks Freu how she knew that "Liebea" was a fake, to which she responds by saying that human emotions can't be imitated by a homunculus, and that Liebea is the type of child that couldn't function normally without being close to Karl. Ruu comments on the type of relationship of Liebea as being like that of Tia and Freu, leaving Freu herself in a state of embarrassment. Later, the real Liebea arrives at the Schwarzkreuz's church, having heard that Freu was fighting against the Schwarzkreuz. She finds Freu and Strudel with an injured Pamela Arwig, and Freu informs her of the reason behind the situation, ordering her to tend to Pamela's wounds before going after Iris and Eifer, and Liebea agrees. Finally, Liebea, along with the rest of RKS, happily reunite with Freu, Ruu, Tia, and Lilli. Rosenkreuzstilette Weißsilber Pamela encounters "Liebea" at a snowy desert during her campaign against RKS. She defeats her, and reveals her to be a fake as well, similarly to Freu doing so in her story. Gallery Grp0321035909.jpg Rks-ch-liebea.png|Rosenkreuzstilette Trivia *Her name comes from the German word "Liebe," which means "love." Her surname comes from Klaus Palesch, a German game designer best known for a number of innovative card games. *In the first Rosenkreuzstilette, her weapon and attack pattern are both based on Toad Man from Mega Man 4. *In Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel, her Liebesfunke is based on Spark Man's attack and her Liebesmagneto is based on Magnet Man's Magnet Missile. Both abilities were inspired by Mega Man 3. *Her tornado attack using Liebessturm is based on Storm Eagle's Storm Tornado attack in Mega Man X. *Whenever she wins a fight, she cries over the defeat of her opponent (I.E. the player's character). Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Female Category:Pacifists Category:Siblings Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Damsels Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes